Suga
Min Yoon-gi (민윤기) known by his stage name Suga (슈가) or Agust D is a rapper, song writer, and music producer in South Korea aside from being the lead rapper for the boy band BTS, under Big Hit Entertainment agency.Get To Know BTS: Suga In 2016, he released his first solo mix tape "Agust D." He is one of the major music producers of BTS, and 60 of his songs are registered in Korea Music Copyright Association.“Songs credited to Suga” History Min Yoon-gi was born on March 9, 1993, in Daegu, South Korea, the younger of two sons.RM & Suga of BTS as the ambassador of the Republic of KoreaBTS - Suga, Min Yoongi, Agust D By the age of 13, he began to write music lyrics and learned about MIDI. After graduating in Daegu Taejeon Elementary School and Gwaneum Middle School, he was just a sophomore in Kangbuk High School in 2010 when he won as the 1st runner up in the audition of "HIT IT," which is recruiting new members for BTS by Big Hit Entertainment.Bang Si-Hyuk of Big Hit Entertainment is planning to create a Hip-Hop group called "Bangtan Boys" - Original post of September 2010 He graduated from Apgujeong High School in Seoul on February 2012.BTS Suga April 30, 2015 He is currently enrolled at Global Cyber University under the Department of Broadcasting and Entertainment.An idol enrolled in Global Cyber University? Why? Suga became a Hip-Hop artist after he saw artists like Stony Skunk and Epik High.BTS are GLOBAL TREND "Wings" and "Spring Day"BTS - "What are your dreams?" (interview) He worked a part-time job in a recording studio when he was 17 years old. After that, he started composing, arranging, lapping and performing music. Before his formal debut, he started performing using his underground name "Gloss."The long awaited debut of 7 boys living in one house. Suga made a song "518-062" at the age of 18 in honor of the May 18th Gwangju Democratization Movement as a member of Hip-Hop crew D-Town'. The title of the song 518 means May 18, the day May 18 Democratic Uprising took place, 062 came from the Gwangju Metropolitan City area number and the title of this song was given by the leader of D-TOWN.BTS Suga - The 5-18 song Schools Attended *Daegu Taejeon Elementary School (Graduated) *Gwaneum Middle School (Graduated) *Kangbuk High School (Transferred) → Apgujeong High School (Graduated) *Global Cyber University (Department of Broadcasting and Entertainment) Solo Work Suga adopted the alias Agust D in 2016, which is derived from the initials "DT", short for his birth place "Daegu Town", and "Suga" spelled backwards. He released a free self-titled mixtape via SoundCloud on August 15. He decided against releasing the project as a commercial studio album, describing it as the "feeling of being trapped in some sort of framework." On the record, he discussed matters such as his struggles with depression and social phobia. Fuse TV rated it as one of the top twenty mixtapes of 2016. In 2017, Suga composed the song "Wine" for singer Suran, who he had previously worked with for a single on his mixtape. The record peaked at number two on the Gaon Digital Chart and won best Soul/R&B track of the year at the Melon Music Awards on December 2, 2017. Suga also received the "Hot Trend Award" for his work on the track. Suga re-released his mixtape for digital purchase and streaming in February 2018. The success of the reissue placed it at number three on Billboard's World Albums Chart, number five on the Heatseekers Albums chart, and number 74 on the Top Album Sales chart. It also caused Suga's solo alias, Agust D, to reach number 46 on the Emerging Artists chart for the week of March 3. Musicianship Suga is responsible for writing, composing, and arranging, as well as mixing and mastering his material. He has over sixty registered songs accredited to his name with the Korea Music Copyright Association, is a pianist, and produces hip hop and R&B music. The foundation of his lyrics involve themes that are "full of dreams and hope," conceived with the intent of his music becoming "many people's strength." He cites Stony Skunk and Epik High as his inspirations to pursue hip hop music. Particularly, he credits the former's reggae-hip-hop hybrid album Ragga Muffin (2005) and its title track for igniting his interest in the genre, calling it "completely different" from mainstream music. Jeff Benjamin of Fuse reviewed the K-Pop star's mixtape, stating it "showcases the star's ear for hot productions, hardcore rap style, and how he can make his vulnerabilities a strength." In January 2018, Suga was promoted to full member of the Korea Music Copyright Association.BTS' Suga, a member of the Korea Music Copyright Association (KOFIC) Discography See also: BTS Discography Mixtapes * Agust D (2016) Unofficial songs See also: BTS Unofficial songs * It Doesn't Matter (2013) Filmography Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Discography as a soloist Other songs Awards and nominations Trivia *Suga is one of the three rappers in BTS. *Suga's solo stage name is Agust D. *He released his first mixtape, Agust D in 2016, which featured singer Suran in the track 'so far away'. *He used to rap underground prior to joining BTS under the alias 'Gloss'. *He is the second oldest as well as the second shortest in the group. *He is 25 years old in the US age and 26 years old in the Korean age. *His Zodiac sign is Pisces. *Suga has an older brother. *His Hobbies are: Sleep or writing music when he has free time, taking photos and avoiding having to do work. *His favorite food is meat. *His favorite color is white and black. *His favorite number is 3. *His favorite movie is Tazza. *Suga decided to pursue a career in music after hearing Stony Skunk ‘Ragga Muffin’ in 6th grade. *Suga wanted to be a Firefighter, a Basketball Player and a Musician when he was younger. *If he has a lover, Suga wants to make her listen to the songs he writes. *Suga’s resolution in 2014 is he hope he don’t get sick. *Suga used to be terrible with English. *Suga thinks that his legs are pretty. *When he was in school, he won basketball games quite a few times and when he was a trainee, he played basketball every Sunday. *Suga chose his stage name because he used to be a shooting guard when he played basketball (shoo • gua). *Suga's most stressed usually from midnight to 6AM and he doesn’t dislike it. *He doesn’t really like places with lots of people or noise. *The BTS members said if Suga wasn't human he'd be: a turtle (Jungkook), a Lion trainer (Jimin), Baseball player’s 3rd batter/hitter (V) , Candy (J-Hope), and a Rock (Jin). *Suga loves taking photos. *His role models are Kanye West, Lupe Fiasco, Lil Wayne, and Hit Boy. *Suga can play the piano. *He produced Suran's single "If I Get drunk Today (Wine)". *He has a male dog named Min Holly. *If he would choose who Min Holly should date, he would choose RM's dog, Rap Mon. *In Run BTS Episode 11, he played as Yoonji, a female transfer student. *His parents used to own a restaurant. *He is a really good cook. *He has slept for about 20 hours before. *At the 2017 Melon Music Awards, he won the Hot Trend Award along with Suran for "Wine". *He is good friends with Kihyun from Monsta X. *RM stated in Run BTS that Suga recently started to learn Judo. *Suga likes the character Kumamon, and the reason why he likes it is because he thinks Kumamon looks stupid. *The first album that Suga bought with his own money was an Eminem album. *He was considered a grandma by Jimin. *He is dubbed a 'Tsundere' by many fans. Family Tree Pets Holly Suga's Pet.jpg| Holly (홀리) ????–present|link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Pets#Holly References Gallery Category:BTS Category:Members Category:Hyung Line Category:Rap Line Category:Suga Category:1993 Category:93